A song
by Sweet Dark Rainbow
Summary: 'Una melodía de piano que significará mucho para los dos, que se amaban sin saberlo' Un one-shot sencillo CloTi ¡Que lo disfrutéis!;D


_Final Fantasy no me pertenece,pertenece a Square Enix y a sus respectivos autores._

_Este es mi primer fic CloTi. Es un one-shot, así que no os esperéis más capítulos, gomen._

''( )'' son pensamientos

Let's go!

* * *

El viento azotando las ventanas de forma violenta la despertó de golpe, haciéndola sentir un ligero mareo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se frotó los ojos y miró frustrada lo que tenía delante de ella...la mayoría del tiempo, Tifa estaba detrás de la barra del bar sirviendo cafés, lavando platos, tomando notas de los pedidos y de vez en cuando, pidiéndole a los niños una ayuda extra ¿Quién diría que últimamente, esto la dejaba tan agotada que se había quedado dormida encima una de las mesas del bar haciendo cuentas?  
Miró de nuevo el montón de papeles amontonados y arrugados y suspiró agotada:

-(Creo que he perdido la cuenta…)-pensó impotente

En el reloj marcaban las once y media de la mañana y ella estaba deseando que llegara de una vez la hora de comer. El bar permanecía cerrado esta vez por la mañana por asuntos personales, algo que en muy pocas ocasiones había ocurrido, extrañando a los clientes habituales ya que únicamente había ocurrido esto cuando Bahamut atacó Midgar y ahora todo estaba extremadamente tranquilo por la zona.

Se levantó con pesar, harta de tantos números y decidió tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente para descansar. Era invierno, su piel lo notaba erizándose de frío, así que se puso un jersey gris pálido mientras disfrutaba del chocolate y observaba aburrida el reloj donde en el pasaban los segundos tan lentamente que parecía que estuvieran paralizados en el tiempo.

Todos sus amigos estaban fuera, habían salido a divertirse y a relajarse en la nieve. Pero Tifa no, se había quedado muerta de asco encerrada en los cuatro muros de su bar, trabajando horas extra ¡Como si dirigir el bar no le diese ya trabajo!

Entonces puso la televisión, una pequeña y vieja que tenía en la barra. En su pantalla solo se podían ver rayas y la apagó de golpe.

-Estúpida señal- murmuró enfadada- Seguro que no echaban nada bueno de todas formas…

Miró la radio y decidió encenderla. Estaba tan usada esa radio que la música que salía de ella sonaba desgastada. O sería otra vez la señal, que en invierno siempre daba problemas. Con pereza, alzó el brazo y movió la antena hasta que por fin pudo oír algo más que chirridos del altavoz. Entonces, una vieja canción de blues empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, haciendo que se pusiera melancólica y pensara en viejos tiempos.

_Su lugar, su Nibelheim ardía en llamas. Era un infierno desesperante creado por el mismo diablo en persona, Sephiroth. Su hogar desvaneciéndose, su padre moribundo, sus vecinos aullando de dolor y la risa resonante de aquel hombre al que tanto admiraban parecía una tortura. Y en medio de aquella tortura, estaba Cloud, que para ella era como un rayo de esperanza al que aferrarse para salir de ahí. Su Cloud, que la había salvado de morir de pena…_

-Cloud…-susurró sin darse cuenta, quedándose adormilada encima de la barra

De pronto, oyó la puerta abriéndose lentamente, haciendo a la mujer temblar de frío. Miró con pereza a la entrada, esperándose que fuera Barret quien entrara con Denzel y Marlene, cubiertos de nieve. Se levantó a recibirles, con una fingida sonrisa:

-Buenas Barret, niños ¿Qué tal os fu…?

Sus palabras fueron cortadas secamente ya que lo le esperaba. Unos cabellos rubios cubiertos de nieve asomaron por la puerta. Unas botas desgastadas rechinaban a cada paso que daba. Unos ojos azules y profundos de Mako miraron a Lockheart con pesar y una pequeña sonrisa asomó de sus labios. Por fin su voz se dejó oír:

-Buenos días Tifa…-dijo mientras se aflojaba la gruesa bufanda que colgaba de su cuello

-Buenos días Cloud –contestó aquella chica, conteniendo la emoción- ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Fuiste a jugar con el resto?-su voz se fue relajando poco a poco

-No, fui simplemente a dar un paseo. Cid y Yuffie no es que lancen las bolas suaves precisamente-rio un poco, sacudiéndose el abrigo

Ella rio. Aunque fuera poco hablador, le encantaba oírle hablar. Por muy callado que fuera a veces, amaba su tímida sonrisa. A pesar de que sus ojos siempre estaban opacos, cuando brillaban, los suyos centelleaban. Su cabello erizado en todas direcciones hacía un gracioso contraste en el, que siempre parecía esconderse de la gente.

Observó en silencio como dejaba el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes acomodados en una silla cualquiera del bar, ahora en silencio, únicamente roto por la radio de fondo. Se dirigió lentamente a una sala del fondo:

-Espera Cloud

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el rubio, confundido

Se quedó callada un momento, cabizbaja y nerviosa:

-… ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?

Cloud miró la taza de Tifa, aun más extrañado. Se rascó un poco la nuca y respondió:

-No, no te molestes, estoy bien…

-¿Seguro? Estarás helado-preguntó preocupada

-No, estoy bien. Solo necesito relajarme con un poco de música…

No dijo nada más, se volteó y se encerró en la sala que había al fondo. Miró algo triste como se cerraba esa puerta delante de ella, se dirigió a la silla donde Cloud había dejado su ropa de abrigo, la cogió y maldijo mil veces su estupidez. El momento perfecto para mostrarle sus sentimientos ¡Y lo estropea con un ''_¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?_''! Tifa Lockheart era decidida y valiente, excepto cuando se trataba de Cloud. Entonces es cuando ella perdía el control de sus palabras y su corazón podía tanto como encogerse en días tristes como saltar de alegría solo con verle.

Se dirigió a una habitación para guardar las pertenecías que el chico había dejado sobre la silla y a sus oídos llegó una delicada melodía. Era romántica, sencilla y apasionada. Y sonaba de la sala del fondo, donde el rubio se había encerrado.

A Tifa casi se le había olvidado que hace unos meses, como el bar estaba ganando bastante dinero, entre todo el grupo **AVALANCHA** -_más una ayuda extra de Reeve y Shelke- _habían comprado un piano, sencillo y no demasiado grande. Ella pensó que el bar necesitaba un hueco que llenar en la solitaria sala del fondo y un entrenamiento para su querida familia, donde acudir en los días de lluvia o en las noches en vela donde pareciese que el sueño no les venciera esta vez.

Y funcionó. Todos los miembros se acomodaban delante del instrumento casi todos los días, a veces incluso se peleaban por usarlo -en estos casos, un buen tirón de orejas a casa uno lo solucionaba-. Había oído y visualizado todo tipo de sonidos y escenas delante de aquel piano color caoba; una tierna escena de Barret con sus hijos tocando el piano a ritmo de palmadas, a Cid con copas de más tocándolo y cantando a gritos –aunque cuando lo tocaba sin una gota de alcohol, era todo un artista- o incluso había visto con sus propios ojos a Yuffie acurrucada al lado de Vincent delante del piano, de donde salía una melancólica melodía. Pero por primera vez, Cloud estaba tocando aquel piano.

Con curiosidad, se acercó a la sala donde estaba el instrumento y oyó la melodía más fuerte ¿Desde cuándo Cloud sabía tocar tan bien el piano? No recordaba que el de pequeño lo hubiese tocado alguna vez ¿Sería uno de sus secretos?  
Abrió con cautela la puerta y ahí estaba tocando de espaldas hacia ella. La música los rodeaba pero no de forma hostil, sino más bien los envolvía suavemente como si se tratara de seda. Su alma sonrió al oírle tocar de forma tan maravillosa.  
De repente, la música se detuvo de golpe, tensando el ambiente. Tifa se sintió una intrusa en su propio bar:

-Disculpa ¿Te he interrumpido? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

-No. Es que no te he oído entrar –la miró de reojo- Estás en tu casa, puedes ir a donde de plazca -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿P-puedo sentarme contigo?

-Si quieres…

El se volteó de nuevo, dejando a Tifa fría ante esa contestación. Se sentó a su lado, pero lejos, tímida y con los nervios a flor de piel. Cloud continuó tocando la pieza algo nervioso ante la presencia de su amiga ¿Porqué la notaba tan lejana? Quería que estuviera a su lado, muy cerca de él y poder sentir su suave aroma, su paz interior, esa paz que tanto ansiaba. Tifa lo miró un poco y esbozó una sonrisa llena de dudas:

-No sabía que tocaras el piano. Y además, tan bien (¿Es acaso uno de tus secretos Cloud?)

-Gracias. Tocaba un poco cuando estaba en **SOLDADO**, me relajaba en los pocos descansos que teníamos…

-¿Y quién te enseñó?

-Zack. Y también Sephiroth.

La melodía alcanzó de repente unas notas más altas y tristes. Tifa se arrepintió de aquella pregunta, a Cloud no le gustaba mucho hablar de su pasado y este era uno de los motivos por el cual tampoco solía hablar mucho. Los ojos del rubio se opacaron recordando a su gran amigo Zack y al hijo de Jenova de quien había tenido buenos y malos momentos…había a veces que solo recordaba los malos.  
La mujer susurró con un hilo de voz:

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes. Yo tampoco te tendría que haber dado tantos detalles…después de todo, ellos solo son recuerdos hoy en día, al igual que Aerith.

-Es cierto –contestó la morena, acercándose un poco a Cloud- Es una melodía muy bonita, aunque un poco corta –rió

-No, es más larga, es que me has pillado terminándola –sonrió un poco- La tocaré desde el principio

Agitó un poco los dedos, ya que estaban un poco agarrotados por el frío. De la primera nota, rompió la tensión en la habitación y empezó a tocarla tranquilamente. Sus largos dedos se deslizaban con maestría por las teclas, sacando una dulce melodía del instrumento y sacando una hermosa sonrisa de los labios de Lockheart. Se acomodó al lado de Cloud y observó su rostro; le pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos azulados. Los suyos centellearon.

En silencio solo roto por aquella hermosa melodía se acomodaron uno cerca del otro, sintiendo un cosquilleo por la nuca de la emoción. Enamorados y callados disfrutaron de la paz que se respiraba por fin en el ambiente. Porque aunque no lo parecía, Cloud estaba enamorado de ella, perdidamente enamorado de sus orbes granates que la dedicaban un brillo especial cada vez que le veía venir. De su risueña risa, de sus pequeños detalles. Incluso de sus lágrimas, aquellas que tímidas se escapaban cada vez que el desaparecía durante semanas sin motivo aparente. Porque aunque no lo pareciese, aquella melodía que había estado durante semanas practicando en el piano de la mansión de Shinra la había compuesto para ella. Y había puesto el alma en cada nota, para que aquella melodía sonara exactamente igual que ella; romántica, sencilla y apasionada:

-(Tifa's song) –pensó Cloud con ahnelo

Lockheart no sabía nada, ella pensaba que Cloud era alguien inalcanzable, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para oírle decir algún día aquellas palabras que estaba deseando desde que era pequeña. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era apoyarse en su hombro, cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que esa canción era para ella. Quizás algún día, Cloud se la dedicara.

* * *

Queridos lectores, este es el resultado de haberme levantado a las ocho de la mañana en vacaciones :D Si soy sincera, hacía tiempo que quería hacer un one-shot CloTi relacionado con la canción de Tifa, que es tan bonita *-* Y por fin me vino la inspiración (ojalá me viniera para mis otros fics tsk -_-) Tengo que confesar también que cuando estaba describiendo a Cloud, sentí como si estuviera describiendo a Vincent y me ''forcé'' a hacer a Cloud un poco más sonriente xDD  
Espero que a vosotros os haya gustado a pesar de que es bastante corto ¡Y dejadme comentarios! Los contestaré todos porque me encanta :3

Pd: Los que están esperando la continuación de ''The lonely beast of Chaos'' -YuffiTine- (aunque no creo que nadie lo esté esperando T_T) no me matéis aun, a veces me cuesta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar, pero no os preocupéis, que está en marcha ;3

_**Dedicado a Patricia, Mariam y Alex mis grandes amigos, que se que les gusta esta pareja :3**_


End file.
